Faire son choix
by lasurvolte
Summary: Gon manque à Kirua, Aruka le voit bien même si son frère ne veut pas l'admettre. Quand, suite à un appel de Léolio, Kirua apprend que Gon est en danger, il décide d'aller lui venir en aide.


**Titre :** Faire son choix.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Hunter x Hunter ne m'appartient pas

 **Pairing :** Kirugon

 **Note : suite à des spams dans les reviews j'ai supprimé la fic et je la reposte ! Désolé pour la gêne.**

* * *

Des fois Kirua perdait son regard à l'horizon. Sa petite sœur lui parlait mais il n'entendait plus rien, son esprit était loin d'ici. Aruka se taisait alors et observait son grand frère et l'air de nostalgie qui se peignait sur ses traits. Elle aurait bien voulu savoir à quoi Kirua réfléchissait mais quand il redescendait sur terre, il se tournait vers elle et lui souriait avec douceur comme s'il ne s'était jamais égaré dans ses pensées. Kirua caressait gentiment ses cheveux et Aruka laissait tomber ses questions, ses lèvres s'étirait joyeusement puis elle reprenait le fil de sa conversation et cette fois-ci, il l'écoutait.

Mais les moments où Kirua se perdait dans le lointain, comme à la recherche de quelque chose, était de plus en plus nombreux et son écoute de plus en plus évasive. Il oubliait où il était pendant un instant, peu importe où ils étaient tous les deux. En train de manger dans une très bonne auberge, à regarder des trucs sur leur tablette ou devant un magnifique paysage, les yeux de Kirua semblaient se vider soudainement, son sourire disparaissait, son regard se perdait quelque part où il devenait inatteignable. Aruka passait sa main devant son visage et il ne réagissait pas ou à peine. Quand il revenait, il se montrait toujours aussi doux et tendre avec elle mais la petite sœur finit par lui poser la question :

\- À quoi tu pensais ?

\- Hm ?

\- Là, tu pensais à quelque chose, c'était quoi ?

Kirua eut l'air un peu triste puis secoua la tête.

\- À rien de particulier.

Il lui mentait.

Aruka commença à l'observer un peu plus et quelque part les rôles s'échangeaient, il n'était plus le seul à veiller sur elle. Désormais, elle veillait aussi sur lui. Sur son grand frère protecteur et adorable dont l'esprit s'égarait en cours de route. Elle commença à comprendre quand Kirua reçu un mail de Gon. Son visage sembla s'illuminer en le découvrant, son regard s'adoucit et il eut un sourire comme il n'en avait jamais, même avec elle. Quelque chose entre la mélancolie et l'affection. Il lut le mail et elle le sentit loin d'elle, comme quand il s'égarait.

\- Est-ce que Gon te manque ? Demanda-t-elle.

Kirua secoua la tête :

\- Non ça va. J'ai de ses nouvelles.

Aruka fronça les sourcils, son frère avait l'air bizarre, sa voix avait dérapé, il n'avait pas paru très naturel. Mais il se reprit vite et lui passa la tablette avec l'air gai :

\- Regarde, il nous envoie des photos. Et il te dit bonjour à toi et à Nanika.

La petite sœur se concentra sur le mail de Gon qui débordait de gentillesse et de fautes d'orthographe, il racontait une aventure qu'il venait de vivre avec bonne humeur. Quand elle releva la tête vers son frère pour lui partager ses impressions, il était penché vers elle et regardait la tablette avec le regard lointain. Kirua avait l'air parti encore plus loin que d'habitude, dans des sphères qu'elle ne pouvait pas atteindre. C'était évident. Gon lui manquait.

Elle en eut la confirmation en se réveillant une fois au beau milieu de la nuit. Kirua était endormi dans son lit mais il paraissait faire un cauchemar. Il avait les sourcils froncés et les dents serrés. Aruka s'apprêtait à le réveiller quand elle l'entendit prononcer distinctement des mots. Ou plutôt un mot. Un nom.

\- Gon.

Ça ne voulait peut-être rien dire, il faisait peut-être juste un cauchemar sur le passé. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était arrivé, n'empêche que Gon s'était retrouvé dans un lit d'hôpital plutôt mort que vif. Si bien que Kirua avait eu besoin de Nanika pour le sauver. Ce que son grand frère avait vécu avec Gon était peut-être traumatisant au point de lui filer des cauchemars. N'empêche que Kirua prononçait le nom de son meilleur ami comme une litanie.

\- Gon, Gon, Gon…

Aruka remonta la couverture sur son frère. Cela faisait presque un an après tout qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus et que Kirua voyageait avec elle. Il était peut-être temps qu'ils se retrouvent. Comme son adorable grand frère la protégeait tous les jours, lui offrait tout, lui donnait tous les câlins qu'elle désirait et tous les sourires dont elle avait besoin, il était temps pour elle de le protéger à son tour. De lui donner ce qu'il désirait tout au fond de lui, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Elle attrapa la tablette, sans trop savoir exactement ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire pour réunir Kirua et Gon.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'ils se baladaient dans les rues d'une petite ville sympathiques, le téléphone de Kirua sonna. Il décrocha tout en attrapant le bras de sa petite sœur afin qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas. Aruka regarda dans sa direction et put voir les changements d'humeur de son frère au fur et à mesure de sa conversation. Au début il souriait, s'adressant à Léolio (puisqu'il s'agissait de lui) en lui demandant comment il allait et tout le blabla habituel. Puis tout doucement, il perdit son sourire, son regard se durcit, sa prise sur le bras de sa sœur se resserra. Il avait l'air en colère et autre chose aussi. Inquiet. Vraiment inquiet.

\- J'ai compris, dit-il, mais je ne peux rien faire, je suis avec Aruka. Je dois la protéger elle.

Quand il raccrocha, il était plus pâle que d'habitude et ses yeux étaient fixés au loin, vers quelque chose qu'Aruka ne pouvait pas voir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Rien.

\- Si, il se passe quelque chose, dis-moi quoi ! Insista-t-elle.

Son frère secoua la tête et Aruka prit ses mains dans les siennes pour qu'il la regarde, plongeant ses orbes bleus dans celles de son frère :

\- Grand frère…

\- C'est Gon, soupira-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Kirua relâcha une de ses mains pour la passer dans ses cheveux, il semblait chercher à se calmer. En vain.

\- Il… Il s'est encore fourré dans les ennuis.

Aruka observa son frère mais celui-ci secoua la tête et retrouva son sourire – quoi qu'il fut un peu faux.

\- Tout va bien, c'est Gon. Il est fort, il s'en sortira.

Sauf que dans ses yeux on pouvait lire ce que Kirua pensait réellement. C'était quelque chose comme _« je dois le protéger »_. Aruka n'avait jamais vraiment connu Kirua quand il était avec Gon, ils étaient restés trop peu de temps ensemble tous les trois pour cela, mais elle connaissait ce regard parce qu'il l'avait aussi pour elle. Cette envie de protection. Il y avait aussi quelque chose en plus, quelque chose de différent, au fond de ses yeux, elle n'aurait su dire c'était quoi, juste que cela ne concernait que Gon. Et personne d'autre.

\- Grand frère, tu devrais aller l'aider.

\- Ça ira. C'est toi que je dois protéger, Gon peut se débrouiller tout seul.

Et malgré ce qu'il disait, elle sentait qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, courir aller retrouver Gon et le protéger lui.

\- Ça ira pour moi, on peut y aller ensemble.

\- Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger.

\- Tu ne vas pas me mettre en danger, mais retrouver ton ami qui a besoin de toi.

\- Il est fort, ça ira.

\- Grand frère…

Kirua secoua la tête plusieurs fois et Aruka finit par le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je t'adore grand frère, et tu me protèges très bien. Mais je sais que tu veux le voir et le protéger aussi. Alors allons retrouver Gon, d'accord ?

Elle sentit son frère fléchir contre elle, elle se recula doucement et lui fit un grand sourire :

\- D'accord ? Insista-t-elle.

Kirua parût hésiter, se battre intérieurement. Il refusait de la mettre en danger, il refusait aussi de la laisser seule. Mais s'il l'emmenait avec lui alors que Gon avait des ennuis, elle risquait d'être blessé ou même pire.

\- On ne peut pas Aruka, soupira-t-il.

\- Mais Gon a besoin de toi.

Les paroles de sa sœur l'atteignirent en pleins cœur. Gon avait besoin de lui. Gon avait vraiment besoin de lui, il était en danger et Kirua devait le protéger. Il ferma un instant les yeux et le sourire de Gon apparût dans sa tête. Il en avait envie. Il en avait tellement envie et Aruka pouvait le lire sur son visage. Elle serra son bras avec sa main, elle le regardait sans aucune crainte dans les yeux, elle savait qu'il la protégerait quoi qu'il arrive et Kirua finit par hocher la tête, le regard plus déterminé :

\- On y va, dit-il.

Aruka sautilla de joie.

xxx

Kirua ne regretta pas sa décision. Pas vraiment. En prenant un dirigeable pour se rendre là où était Gon, il sentait son impatience monter. Son envie de le revoir et ses inquiétudes de retrouver Gon blessé. Mais en même temps, ses yeux étaient sans cesse rivés sur Aruka. Et s'il prenait la mauvaise décision ?

Léolio avait été très léger quant à ses explications sur la situation de Gon, il en avait dit trop peu et Kirua n'arrivait pas à joindre Gon pour lui en demander plus. Ce qui avait pour don de le plonger dans une inquiétude assez extrême. Si Gon ne répondait pas c'était que quelque chose clochait, que quelque chose n'allait pas et Kirua ne savait pas quoi.

Il ignorait dans quels ennuis s'étaient plongés Gon et ça ne l'aidait pas à savoir comment il allait protéger à la fois Aruka et son meilleur ami. Sa petite sœur essayait de calmer son stress à coup de câlins, de jeux et de sourires. Elle lui changeait les idées en lui pointant du doigt le paysage et en faisant des commentaires. Mais Kirua cogitait, imaginait tous les scénarios possibles et croisait les doigts pour ne pas se retrouver face à un monstre aussi important que les fourmis-chimères. Depuis qu'il était avec Aruka, il s'était légèrement ramollis, ils avaient surtout voyagé, visité, et Kirua s'était assez peu entraîné ou battu. Ça avait été un peu comme de longues vacances, mais du coup il se sentait un peu rouillé.

Il fit quelques exercices durant le voyage et rechargea à fond son électricité. Il dormit mal quasiment toutes les nuits que dura le trajet et en profita pour analyser mille fois la situation. Il avait essayé de chercher des infos sur le site des hunters en vain. Il se mordait parfois l'ongle du pouce en espérant arriver plus vite. Quand enfin ils débarquèrent dans le bon pays, Kirua se tourna vers sa petite sœur :

\- Ça va aller ?

Elle lui fit son sourire le plus assuré et hocha la tête :

\- J'ai confiance en toi grand frère.

Il posa sa main sur ses cheveux avec tendresse :

\- Tu es courageuse Aruka !

Elle eut l'air absolument ravie du compliment. Kirua la souleva alors du sol pour la porter et partit à pleine vitesse à l'endroit où il pensait que se trouvait Gon. Ou à peu près. Il étudierait les indices en cours de chemin. Quelque part au fond de lui, il était sûr de retrouver Gon où qu'il soit. Aruka se tenait à lui, elle le regardait alors qu'il courait et elle ressentait beaucoup de tendresse en voyant son grand frère totalement déterminé à retrouver Gon. Elle s'accrocha un peu plus à lui et il baissa un instant les yeux vers elle pour lui sourire. Ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Tout se passerait bien. Du moins Kirua l'espérait.

Il finit par repérer le Nen de Gon alors qu'il courait dans une grande forêt qui devait le relier à la ville que lui avait indiqué Léolio. Il s'arrêta brusquement et posa sa sœur sur le sol :

\- Tu vas devoir faire tout ce que je te dis de faire Aruka, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Si je te dis de fuir, tu cours le plus vite possible et le plus loin que tu peux, je te retrouverai. C'est compris ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est bien.

Kirua prit sa main et il avança prudemment vers l'endroit où se trouvait Gon. De loin, il entendait des bruits de combat et tourna la tête vers sa petite sœur, hésitant sur la situation. Il pouvait la laisser là, la cacher quelque part dans un arbre, mais ce serait la laisser seule et ça l'inquiétait. Il préférait garder un œil sur sa petite sœur, aussi prit-il le risque de l'emmener avec lui. Il la protégerait quoi qu'il arrive. Il se le jurait.

Et en même temps, Kirua pensait à Gon. Il espérait ne pas arriver trop tard, il espérait que son meilleur ami allait bien et qu'il était celui qui massacrait ses ennemis, pas l'inverse. Il finit par arriver dans une clairière et resta caché avec sa sœur pour regarder le combat qui se déroulait. Gon se battait contre deux hommes bien plus grands et plus musclé que lui. Ils étaient torses nus et Gon portait juste son débardeur blanc. Il rendait les coups qu'on lui donnait et ne semblait pas en mauvaise passe. Kirua l'observa, se sentant bizarre de le revoir ainsi. Il lui semblait que Gon avait un peu grandi. Il avait son regard déterminé, ses grands yeux bruns presque doré complètement concentrés sur le combat qui se déroulait. Aruka vit le visage de son frère changer, et sans doute qu'il n'avait pas du tout conscience lui-même d'avoir un sourire si tendre en regardant Gon.

Kirua remarqua assez vite que Gon avait une drôle de façon de se mouvoir, il avait les mains dans le dos et ne posait jamais ses deux pieds par terre en même temps. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque spéciale de l'ennemi ? Ou une stratégie étrange de Gon ? Kirua observa la situation et commença à se dire que quelque chose clochait. Soudain, les choses changèrent et l'un des deux types réussis à attraper Gon par derrière, lui bloquant les bras pour l'empêcher de bouger. Gon se tortilla dans tous les sens pour tenter de s'échapper, sans y arriver. Kirua leva les yeux au ciel, en se demandant ce que fichait Gon. Il retrouva son air sérieux quand le deuxième homme commença à rouer de coups son ami. Il se tourna vers sa sœur :

\- Tu restes là et tu ne bouges que si je te le demande !

Elle acquiesça et Kirua fonça droit sur les ennemis de Gon. Les mains dans les poches. Il bondit et d'un seul coup de pied dans la nuque il fit tomber celui qui tenait Gon, puis sortit ses mains pour lancer un courant électrique sur les deux hommes, les grillant un peu. Franchement, ils n'avaient pas l'air si fort, Gon aurait très bien pu s'en occuper tout seul. Il atterrit et se tourna vers Gon pour l'engueuler mais tomba sur le sourire immense de son meilleur ami et bugga.

\- Kirua ! Tu es là !

\- Yo !

Le sourire de Gon s'agrandit encore plus si c'était possible et il se mit à courir en direction de Kirua les bras tendus. Il lui sauta dessus entourant son cou de ses mains et se serrant contre lui, faisant reculer Kirua pour qu'il garde l'équilibre. Gon commença à frotter sa joue contre celle de son meilleur ami tout en riant à moitié :

\- Tu m'as trop manqué, je suis vraiment content de te voir.

Kirua le repoussa doucement, détournant les yeux de gêne.

\- Ouais… Toi aussi Gon… Tu m'as manqué.

Tout en prononçant ses paroles, le garçon regarda un point au loin, en direction totalement opposée de Gon. Ce dernier souriait encore bêtement, puis Kirua finit par se reprendre et se tourna finalement vers lui l'air énervé :

\- Bon à quoi tu joues ? Pourquoi tu laisses ces deux types te battre comme ça ?

\- Ben ils sont vachement forts, commenta Gon.

Kirua se tourna vers les deux hommes à moitié assommés par son électricité et leva un sourcil. Soit lui-même était devenu encore plus fort en un an, soit Gon se foutait de sa gueule. Pourtant au vue de ses grands yeux innocents et sincères, Kirua se doutait que Gon était honnête.

\- Et si tu me racontais ce qu'il se passe ? Léolio m'a appelé il y a quelques jours pour me dire que tu courrais un grand danger.

\- Un grand danger ? Demanda Gon sincèrement étonné.

\- Oui.

\- Je ne comprends pas de quoi parlait Léolio. Je suis ici avec Akainu et Akamaru pour m'entraîner.

Kirua leva un sourcil étonné.

\- Pour t'entraîner ?

\- Oui. Tu sais. Pour devenir encore plus fort.

Kirua regarda les deux types qui se tenaient par terre en les pointant du doigt :

\- Tu comptes devenir plus fort en t'entrainant avec deux types pareils ?

Gon hocha la tête.

\- L'entraînement est un peu différent de d'habitude. Et puis ils sont vraiment forts Kirua.

Kirua se frotta les cheveux :

\- Okay okay je te crois.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi Léolio lui avait menti. Kirua se tourna vers l'endroit où était sa sœur et lui fit signe de venir. Elle se dirigea vers eux en courant avec l'air joyeux, et Gon la salua avec bonne humeur :

\- Aruka, tu vas bien ?

La petite sœur de Kirua hocha la tête. Kirua la regarda un instant, toujours perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Léolio avait fait un truc pareil. Ce n'était pas son style de lui dire que Gon était en danger s'il ne l'était pas. Il y avait autre chose là-dessous, mais quoi ? Quelles pouvaient être les motivations de Léolio là-dedans ? Quel intérêt avait-il à ce que Kirua accoure auprès de Gon pour soi-disant l'aider ? Kirua avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, il n'avait aucune réponse à donner. Ce n'était pas logique. Il lui manquait des éléments.

Aruka et Gon étaient lancés dans une longue discussion alors qu'il était pris dans ses réflexions, jusqu'à ce que Gon attrape son bras :

\- Et si on allait manger ? On pourra discuter tous les trois. Je préviens Akainu et Akamaru.

Gon se tourna vers les deux hommes qui se relevèrent d'un coup comme s'il n'avait jamais rien eu. Kirua fronça les sourcils, juste avant c'était comme s'ils étaient agonisant et maintenant ils étaient en pleine forme. Peut-être que Gon avait raison, peut-être qu'ils étaient plus fort qu'il ne l'avait cru. Peut-être qu'ils avaient fait semblant d'être assommé pour les laisser parler.

\- On a entendu Gon. On te laisse ta journée de libre, profite de tes amis.

Gon hocha la tête et les remercia, puis il se tourna vers Kirua et Aruka :

\- Vous venez ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux.

Kirua tint la main de sa sœur pendant le trajet et resta près de Gon. Il n'arrivait pas à décrocher ses yeux de son ami, il le regardait sous toutes les facettes, observait ce qui avait changé et ce qui était toujours pareil. Plus il le voyait et plus il se rendait compte à quel point Gon lui avait manqué. Son sourire, ses grands yeux, ses cheveux en pointes, sa bonne humeur, son innocence (qui pouvait se transformer en orage). Aruka ne pouvait rater le regard de son frère sur Gon, il ne cessait de le fixer sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, semblait-il. Kirua ne regardait plus à l'horizon, il ne regardait plus que Gon. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux une seconde tout au long du trajet et même à l'auberge où ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger, Kirua avait le regard rivé sur Gon.

Aruka observa l'autre garçon, il ne semblait pas remarquer à quel point Kirua le regardait ou bien il n'y faisait pas attention. Gon n'en finissait plus de sourire. Les deux garçons commencèrent à bavarder de vive voix de leurs aventures tout en mangeant comme des affamés. Aruka prit l'air amusé. Son frère était un peu différent quand il était avec Gon. Il était extrêmement doux et gentil avec elle, mais avec lui il n'hésitait pas à lui envoyer des piques pour le taquiner, il le cherchait un peu, le faisait marcher, il s'amusait de ses réactions et de leurs chamailleries. Ils faisaient des paris, des jeux, tout en discutant. Ils paraissaient être dans leur monde. Et Kirua pensa que c'était bizarre, que c'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, pas une seule seconde. Pourtant, il pouvait encore sentir la morsure du manque sur son cœur, il se souvenait avoir rêvé de Gon, avoir trop pensé à lui, avoir eu envie de le voir. Vraiment. Se réfrénant parce qu'il devait penser avant tout à sa sœur, mais ayant des moments où il n'arrivait plus à penser qu'à Gon. L'avoir devant lui, lui paraissait irréel mais le soulageait également. Il se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir partir maintenant, lui tourner le dos pour continuer son voyage avec Aruka, loin de lui. Cela allait être une des choses les plus dures qu'il aurait à faire, mais avait-il le choix ?

Pendant une seconde, en pensant à ça, Kirua se sentit immensément triste et ses yeux se vidèrent de toute joie. Gon arrêta de parler :

\- Kirua ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

Kirua reprit ses esprits immédiatement et fit une ébauche de sourire :

\- Si si tout va très bien. Je me demandais juste… Pourquoi Léolio m'a-t-il dit que tu étais en danger ?

Gon leva un sourcil et répondit :

\- J'en sais rien du tout.

\- Et aussi, pourquoi tu es injoignable ?

\- Ah ça ? Désolé j'ai coupé mon portable pour être optimale pendant l'entraînement. C'est Akamaru qui m'a dit de le faire, il déteste les nouvelles technologies.

\- Et donc qui sont ces deux gugusses ?

Gon lui raconta alors qu'ils étaient deux entraîneurs assez connus dans leur pays et qu'ils ne prenaient que les meilleurs élèves afin de leur permettre de renforcer à la fois leur Nen et leur corps.

\- C'est Léolio qui les a rencontrés en premier, il pensait que ça m'intéresserait alors j'ai foncé.

\- Et ton entraînement consiste en quoi ?

\- À les battre de différentes manières. Aujourd'hui je ne devais pas utiliser mes mains ni poser mes deux pieds par terre en même temps. D'autres fois je ne dois pas du tout poser mes pieds sur le sol. Ou je dois utiliser mon Nen d'une certaine manière. Ce genre de choses. Et s'ils estiment que je mets trop de temps ils me rouent de coups pour que j'aille plus vite la fois d'après. Disons que tu es arrivé au moment où ça prenait fin.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu te battais ?

\- Disons sept minutes.

\- Mais s'ils sont si forts pourquoi j'ai réussi à les battre en sept secondes ?

Gon haussa les épaules :

\- Je crois qu'ils se sont laissés faire. C'est bizarre.

C'était bizarre. Entre Léolio qui appelait Kirua pour rien et ces deux hommes qui se laissaient battre par Kirua – ce qui au passage était passablement frustrant comme s'ils l'avaient estimé trop faibles pour se battre convenablement – quelque chose clochait vraiment. Kirua mettrait la main sur ce qui n'allait pas. Son esprit d'analyse s'enclencha et il refit le tour de la situation sans omettre un seul détail. L'appel de Léolio, le trajet jusqu'ici, les deux hommes qu'il avait soi-disant battus, Gon surpris quand il lui avait dit qu'il le pensait en danger. Quelque chose manquait. Un détail sur lequel Kirua n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt.

Il se mordit l'ongle du pouce et fronça très fort les sourcils, ne remarquant pas que Gon l'observait en souriant. Pensant quelque chose comme _« j'ai retrouvé Kirua et il n'a pas changé, il se torture toujours l'esprit à chercher toutes les réponses »_.

Gon se tourna alors vers Aruka pour discuter avec elle, laissant Kirua à ses réflexions. Aruka était une jeune fille adorable, qui vouait une admiration sans limite pour son grand frère et qui pouvait se montrer assez ingénue. Gon l'aimait bien. Kirua l'adorait. C'était avec elle que son meilleur ami avait décidé de continuer de voyager et ils s'étaient séparés tous les deux. Ça n'avait pas été facile du tout, mais Gon s'était dit que c'était la vie et qu'ils se reverraient. Ça avait pris du temps, mais juste maintenant Kirua était là, devant lui et ça suffisait à le combler de bonheur. Il coupa alors Kirua en pleins dans ses réflexions pour s'exclamer :

\- Je suis tellement heureux qu'on soit à nouveau ensemble Kirua.

Kirua eut un sursaut, ses joues rougirent et il détourna les yeux. Il se retrouva incapable de réfléchir pendant un instant, trop content des mots de Gon, trop touché. Lui-même était tellement heureux d'être à nouveau avec Gon. C'était comme s'il avait retrouvé la lumière.

Aruka les fixa tous les deux et fronça les sourcils, décidément Kirua et Gon avaient une façon de se regarder qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrire. Ce n'était pas du tout comme quand Kirua la regardait elle. Ce n'était pas la même chaleur. Aruka ne connaissait pas assez le monde pour savoir définir ce qu'elle voyait, elle avait été trop longtemps enfermé par les Zoldik, mais elle pouvait voir la différence et ça la rendait heureuse parce que son frère avait l'air de l'être. Il ne laissait plus son esprit vagabonder au loin, il avait devant lui ce qu'il cherchait.

L'après-midi, Gon leur fit visiter la petite ville. Kirua acheta des bonbons pour eux trois dans une des boutiques qu'ils dévorèrent sur le trajet. Gon avait beau connaître les lieux, on aurait dit qu'il s'extasiait de tout et Kirua, les mains dans les poches l'observaient avec un sourire. La visite fut longue quand bien même l'endroit était petit, ils prenaient leur temps et regardaient partout, ils jouaient en même temps et discutaient. Le soir arriva vite et Gon les emmena dans l'auberge où il dormait. Comme ils avaient envie de rester tous ensemble, Gon changea de chambre et ils en prirent une pour les trois.

Aruka s'endormit la tête à peine posée sur l'oreiller. Kirua s'occupa immédiatement d'elle, remontant sa couverture et la bordant convenablement. Gon le regarda faire assit sur son lit. Kirua avait ce côté-là en lui, protecteur, veillant. De manière plus mesuré, il avait ce côté-là aussi avec lui.

Kirua se tourna vers lui et ils échangèrent un sourire :

\- Je me sens pas fatigué, dit Gon.

\- Moi non plus.

Kirua le rejoignit et s'assit près de lui. Puis avec un sourire de chat, il attrapa l'oreiller et le lança sur Gon. Cela lui rappelait des tas de souvenirs. Gon récupéra le coussin et lui relança et ils commencèrent à se le balancer en riant doucement pour ne pas réveiller Aruka. La bataille aurait pris plus d'ampleur sans la petite sœur de Kirua, ils auraient retourné la chambre. À la place ils se contentèrent de jouer sur le lit de Gon. Quand ils en eurent marre, ils se laissèrent tomber en travers du matelas et regardèrent tous les deux le plafond, les bras tendus. Leurs doigts se frôlaient légèrement mais ils ne bougèrent pas leurs mains. Ils restèrent silencieux longtemps mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de se parler. Au bout d'un moment, ils se redressèrent et regardèrent tous les deux par la fenêtre. De là ils pouvaient apercevoir les étoiles dans le ciel.

\- Ça me rappelle notre feu de camp sur l'île de la baleine, fit Gon.

Kirua qui pensait pareil au même moment acquiesça.

\- Tu te souviens ? C'est là qu'on a décidé de rester ensemble, continua Gon.

\- Oui.

\- C'était vraiment bien. Partout où j'allais, je savais que tu serais là.

Kirua sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il regarda Gon les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Pourquoi son meilleur ami disait-il toujours ce genre de trucs méga gênant mais qui lui faisait tellement plaisir ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, reprit Gon inarrêtable, c'est que je m'amuse bien c'est vrai depuis un an, mais pas autant qu'avec toi.

Kirua avait été élevé comme un assassin depuis toujours, on lui apprenait que les sentiments étaient superflus, qu'ils ne servaient à rien quand on devait tuer, qu'au contraire, ils n'étaient qu'une entrave. Puis il avait rencontré Gon et quelque chose avait changé, il avait voulu être son ami, il l'avait voulu plus qu'il n'avait jamais rien voulu d'autre au monde. Et c'était arrivé, c'était vraiment arrivé. Gon et lui étaient devenus amis, les meilleurs amis du monde, ils avaient voyagé ensemble et Kirua avait veillé sur Gon aussi bien qu'il le pouvait. Kirua avait découvert le sens de l'amitié avec Gon et avait pu se faire d'autres amis par la suite. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que Gon lui parlait en souriant, Kirua ressentit autre chose, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas du tout à définir. Quelque chose qui ne concernait que Gon et qui n'avait toujours concerné que lui. Il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la première fois que son cœur se comprimait ainsi, que son souffle paraissait se couper, que Gon lui donnait la tête qui tourne avec ses paroles tellement touchantes.

\- Et toi ? Demanda Gon.

Kirua resserra ses doigts sur le drap du lit. Il adorait voyager avec sa petite sœur, Aruka et lui passaient des supers moments ensemble et il était content d'être avec elle. Mais Aruka n'était pas Gon.

\- C'est pareil, avoua Kirua dans un souffle.

Gon cessa de sourire et les deux garçons se fixèrent un moment sérieusement. Kirua savait ce que Gon dirait dès qu'il ouvrirait à nouveau la bouche. _« Et si on restait ensemble ? »_

\- Kirua tu sais et si on…

Il le coupa en détournant les yeux et en les posant sur sa petite sœur endormie :

\- Non Gon.

\- Mais…

\- Non.

Il tourna à nouveau son visage vers son ami et fut presque choqué par l'air triste de Gon. Il tenta de se rattraper en levant ses paumes de mains et en faisant des grands gestes :

\- On peut rester ensemble un petit peu ! Je ne vais pas partir tout de suite.

Gon baissa les yeux :

\- Oui, dit-il.

Kirua laissa ses bras tomber et quand Gon releva la tête il avait retrouvé son sourire, mais c'était un peu comme s'il manquait une lueur dans ses yeux :

\- Allons-nous coucher Kirua, dit-il.

Kirua acquiesça et rejoignit le lit du milieu. Gon s'allongea sur le côté, dos à lui et Kirua face à son dos, l'observa un long moment.

 _Je suis désolé Gon_ , pensa-t-il, _moi aussi je veux rester avec toi mais je dois avant tout penser à Aruka._

Il finit par se tourner pour observer sa petite sœur, c'était son nouvel objectif, le chemin qu'il avait choisi.

xxx

Aruka était assise dans un coin de la plaine. Elle ne savait pas se battre, son seul atout c'était Nanika mais Kirua avait dit à Nanika de ne plus accorder de souhait et elle obéissait. Parce qu'elle savait que c'était pour son bien.

Elle ne s'ennuyait pas, elle regardait le combat que menait Gon et Kirua face aux deux hommes. Son frère participait lui aussi à l'entraînement du coup, et elle était admirative de le voir affronter deux adversaires sans utiliser ses mains. Elle le fut un peu moins quand son cher frère et Gon furent roués de coups pour ne pas avoir réussi à battre les deux hommes rapidement.

\- On recommence, lança Gon comme s'il n'avait rien sentit du tout.

Kirua acquiesça :

\- Avec plaisir.

Même s'ils galéraient, les deux garçons semblaient prendre un plaisir immense à se battre. Ou plutôt, à se battre _ensemble_. Les lèvres d'Aruka s'étirèrent vers le haut. Puis pour s'occuper les mains pendant les combats, elle cueillit des fleurs et en fit des couronnes. Quand Gon et Kirua revinrent vers elle, dans un sale état mais avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, elle se releva et posa les couronnes sur leurs têtes. Kirua la prit dans ses bras un instant. Gon par contre attrapa ses mains et la fit tourner à toute vitesse, la faisant rire aux éclats.

Kirua les observa et une main se referma sur son cœur. La scène était tellement parfaite. Il aurait voulu que ça dure.

Il passa son bras autour de l'épaule de Gon et le taquina :

\- Alors comme ça tu dragues ma petite sœur !

Gon écarquilla les yeux et fit de grands gestes :

\- Non pas du tout, c'est pas du tout ça !

\- Mouais, fais gaffe je t'ai à l'œil.

Gon s'exclama :

\- Mais je la drague pas, je te le promets !

Kirua eut l'air amusé et frotta les cheveux de Gon avec le poing. Aruka pencha la tête sur le côté et demanda :

\- Gon me drague ?

\- Non, s'écrièrent les deux garçons en même temps.

La petite sœur les trouva hilarant tous les deux et éclata de rire. Kirua et Gon se regardèrent, puis Kirua relâcha Gon et ils se marrèrent avec Aruka. Gon se frotta les cheveux avec gêne et Kirua enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Ils échangèrent un regard puis détournèrent les yeux.

Le soir, Gon et Kirua étaient beaucoup plus fatigués que la veille mais ils prirent quand même un temps pour discuter pendant qu'Aruka dormait.

\- Tu apprécies ma petite sœur, fit Kirua.

\- Bah oui, je l'adore !

Kirua lui jeta un regard en coin et Gon s'agita d'un coup :

\- Mais je te jure, je la drague pas !

Kirua fit sa tête de chat et le sourire de Gon se figea. Ce qui amusa Kirua :

\- Je sais bien crétin.

\- Ah… Ah bon ?

\- Ouaip. Et puis même, ça me dérangerait pas si elle te plaisait. Tu sais, Aruka a été seule toute sa vie. Elle n'a toujours eu que moi. Toute ma famille l'a toujours traité comme un objet et les autres avaient peur d'elle. J'ai été le seul à l'aimer telle qu'elle est. Du coup… Tu es le deuxième à ne pas la rejeter.

Gon tendit les jambes, serra les poings et fit une petite moue :

\- C'est triste et pas juste, dit-il.

Kirua se sentit fondre à ses paroles. Ses épaules s'abaissèrent comme si un poids s'allégeait. Gon. Il était comme ça.

 _C'est pour ça que je…_

\- Tu as raison Gon, souffla Kirua.

 _Merci._

Ils ne tardèrent pas à se coucher ensuite, mais Kirua eu du mal à s'endormir tant son cœur battait vite.

xxx

Une semaine passa. La journée des garçons se déroulait toujours de la même manière. Ils s'entrainaient, tout en s'occupant par intermittence d'Aruka qui semblait ne jamais s'ennuyer. Elle faisait des couronnes de fleurs, observait les combats, jouait avec les animaux de la forêt. Elle avait l'habitude de s'occuper toute seule, et puis elle ne l'était pas vraiment, Gon et Kirua étaient là et prenaient soin d'elle. Par moment elle avait l'impression que Kirua n'était plus son seul grand frère, qu'elle commençait à en avoir un deuxième et elle s'attachait si bien à Gon, qu'elle lui réclamait aussi des câlins. Le soir, Kirua et Gon discutaient un peu avant de s'endormir. Parfois Gon faisait quelques étirements en plus, et Kirua l'observait faire. Plus le temps passait, et plus Kirua avait peur du moment où ils partiraient. Leurs progrès étaient fulgurants, combien de temps encore avant de réussir à battre Akamaru et Akainu ? Combien temps avant que Gon et Kirua se séparent à nouveau ?

Pas beaucoup.

Il fallut moins d'un mois que Gon et Kirua mettent à terre les deux hommes. Ils progressaient trop vite. Akainu et Akamaru se sortirent indemnes de leurs attaques mais ils avaient réussi à leur porter des coups. Ce qui était le but de l'entraînement. Leur vitesse, leur force, leur dextérité avaient augmenté et pourtant Kirua possédait déjà tout ça à la base. L'entrainement lui faisait du bien, il se sentait un peu moins rouillé. Se battre aux côtés de Gon était aussi hyper amusant et lui rappelait le temps où Biscuit les entraînait. Kirua se demandait comment il avait fait pour passer autant de temps loin de lui et comment il allait bien pouvoir recommencer ?

Pendant tout ce temps, Kirua avait un peu oublié l'appel de Léolio, le soi-disant danger que courrait Gon, de toute façon, il n'avait pu contacter personne parce qu'Akamaru lui avait demandé d'éteindre son portable et sa tablette. Il verrait ça plus tard. Ce n'était sans doute pas si important. À dire vrai, ça l'avait bien arrangé de venir et de retrouver Gon, même juste pour un moment. Il réglerait ce souci plus tard, il appellerait Léolio et lui demanderait des explications. Pour l'instant, il avait juste envie de profiter et de penser le moins possible à ce qu'il se passerait ensuite, quand Gon et lui reprendraient des routes opposées.

Pour fêter l'avance de leur entraînement, Akainu et Akamaru leur payèrent le restaurant où ils mangèrent plus que de raison tous les deux, puis ils se tapèrent dans la main pour se féliciter d'avoir si bien avancé. Kirua et Gon décidèrent d'utiliser leur après-midi pour faire des jeux avec Aruka jusqu'au soir.

\- Grand frère, fais-moi un câlin ! Réclama-t-elle avant de se coucher.

Le garçon obtempéra facilement.

\- Gon fais-moi un câlin aussi !

Gon sourit et lui obéit. Aruka s'exclama :

\- Je vous adore tous les deux !

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et Kirua fit mine d'être énervé contre Gon qui leva ses deux paumes en l'air :

\- Je ne la drague pas !

Kirua mit son poing sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire. C'était vraiment trop facile. C'est Aruka qui rit et quand les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle, elle expliqua :

\- Vous êtes trop marrant tous les deux, vous communiquez juste avec les yeux !

Les joues de Kirua chauffèrent et il leur tourna le dos en croisant les bras :

\- Mouais. C'est parce que Gon est un idiot facile à comprendre !

Gon se frotta l'arrière du crâne avec un « ah ah » un peu penaud. Aruka les regarda faire totalement amusée par leur comportement. Elle ne tarda pas ensuite à s'endormir et Kirua prit soin d'elle comme il le faisait toujours. Gon s'étira et alla s'accouder devant la fenêtre pour regarder le ciel étoilé. Kirua s'approcha de lui et Gon se tourna vers lui, s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- On a presque fini l'entraînement, murmura Gon.

\- Tu vas faire quoi après ?

\- Rejoindre Kaito et les autres sans doute. Leurs recherches sont toujours passionnantes. Et toi ?

Kirua baissa la tête, dans son petit crâne il avait envie de répondre _« te suivre »_ , mais il ne le pouvait pas. Quand sur l'île de la baleine il avait accepté d'aller avec Gon c'était dans le but de se trouver un objectif, et il en avait un maintenant.

\- Je ne sais pas, on reprendra notre voyage avec Aruka.

\- Bien sûr, fit Gon en tournant son visage sur le côté ses yeux regardant dehors.

Kirua sentit que la conversation venait de se terminer et il alla s'allonger sur son lit, les mains sous son crâne, il regarda le plafond. Gon resta un temps interminable près de la fenêtre et Kirua ne se détendit que quand il entendit son ami se laissé tomber sur son matelas. Kirua se tourna alors vers lui et remarqua que Gon le regardait. Leurs yeux se croisèrent dans le noir. Ceux de Gon était hyper déterminé mais avec une pointe de tristesse. Kirua eut envie de lui dire mille trucs, il resta silencieux. Il fixa Gon longuement, avant que son ami ne lui tourne finalement le dos.

\- Kirua ? Murmura Gon.

\- Hm ?

\- On peut pas rester ensemble ?

Kirua soupira et d'une voix triste répondit :

\- Non, on ne peut pas.

\- Okay. Je comprends.

\- Tu comprends ?

\- Oui.

Gon se tourna à nouveau vers lui avec un sourire :

\- On continuera de s'écrire des mails et d'être amis non ? La distance ne change rien.

\- Non.

\- Alors ça me va.

\- Ça te va ?

\- Oui.

Kirua fut celui qui lui tourna le dos. C'était bien lui qui ne voulait pas rester avec Gon, et pourtant lui, ça ne lui allait pas. Pas du tout. S'échanger des mails, se téléphoner, être loin, ce n'était pas pareil. Ça n'avait rien à voir. Ne plus voir Gon, ne plus rire avec lui, ne plus participer à ses aventures, ne plus se battre à ses côtés, le protéger, veiller sur lui, ce n'était pas pareil du tout. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il se sentit aussi en colère tout à coup, mais il serra les poings et les dents. Pour Gon ça avait l'air tellement facile, comme si ça n'avait finalement pas tant d'importance que ça qu'il soit là ou non.

Gon vit la tension des épaules de Kirua, il sentit sa colère mais ne sut pas se l'expliquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire qui l'avait fâché ? Bien sûr qu'il aurait préféré rester avec Kirua mais si ce n'était pas possible, il était prêt à accepter la décision de son meilleur ami, pour le moment.

Et puis ils se reverraient n'est-ce pas ? Et la prochaine fois peut-être qu'ils pourraient rester ensemble ? Puis Gon aimait beaucoup Aruka, ça ne le dérangeait pas de voyager avec elle aussi.

Gon ferma les yeux et s'endormit alors que Kirua resta éveillé toute la nuit, incapable de se calmer. Aruka remarqua le changement quand elle s'éveilla, son frère était tendu, il lui souriait comme d'habitude mais c'était évident pour elle que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Grand frère, tu vas bien ?

\- Bien sûr Aruka.

Il caressa gentiment sa tête, tendrement, comme il savait si bien le faire. Il avait presque l'air normal, sauf qu'il ne l'était pas. Aruka se sentit un peu triste de voir son grand frère comme ça, elle se tourna vers Gon mais lui était comme d'habitude. Détendu et souriant. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant qu'elle dormait ? Kirua ne lui raconterait pas, elle le savait, il garderait tout ça pour lui et ruminerait.

Alors elle s'adressa à Gon quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls à un moment tous les deux, tandis que Kirua se battait contre les deux hommes.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec mon grand frère ?

\- Non, fit Gon. Rien de particulier.

\- Mais il a l'air différent.

Gon hocha la tête et admit :

\- Je crois que je l'ai mis en colère, mais je sais pas pourquoi. Je lui ai juste dit que ça m'allait si vous partiez de votre côté, parce qu'on pourrait toujours continuer de se contacter.

Aruka fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu lui as dit ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Non mais tu es un idiot !

Gon arrondit ses yeux alors qu'Aruka s'énervait à son tour. Dingue ce qu'elle ressemblait à son frère comme ça.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as dit un truc pareil, tu pensais que ça lui ferait plaisir ?

\- Ben je voulais qu'il puisse partir l'esprit léger !

\- Mais il a pas envie de partir, il a envie de rester avec toi, quand on était en voyage tous les deux, il faisait que penser à toi tout le temps.

Gon plissa les yeux, il fit mine de réfléchir mettant sa main sur sa bouche et pencha la tête sur le côté. Des points d'interrogation semblèrent sortirent de sa tête :

\- Mais alors dans ce cas pourquoi il dit qu'il ne veut pas qu'on reste ensemble, je ne comprends rien du tout !

Aruka s'adoucit et regarda en direction de son frère.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, dit-elle, il est comme ça, il ne dit pas tout ce qu'il pense.

\- Il devrait, ça lui faciliterait la vie, fit Gon. Et s'il veut rester avec moi, il n'a qu'à rester, ajouta-t-il, moi aussi je veux qu'il reste.

\- Mais mon frère est aussi un idiot ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant le poing.

Gon tressaillit et elle continua :

\- Il veut me protéger et je veux être avec lui, mais on n'est pas obligé de se retrouver que tous les deux non ? On peut aussi être tous les trois.

Gon s'assombrit un instant avant de dire :

\- Peut-être qu'il a peur de te mettre en danger si tu restes avec moi.

Aruka se dégonfla comme un ballon tellement elle soupira :

\- C'est compliqué tout ça. Moi je veux être avec mon grand frère et avec toi aussi Gon.

\- On se reverra, sourit Gon, c'est promis.

La discussion s'arrêta là parce que Kirua venait de mettre une nouvelle fois à terre les deux hommes. Gon fit craquer ses doigts avec l'air satisfait.

\- À mon tour.

En passant devant Kirua, ils se tapèrent dans la main, et Gon prit sa place. Kirua rejoignit sa petite sœur, l'entraînement l'avait un peu calmé, il avait pu passer sa mauvaise humeur dans les coups et c'était Akainu et Akamaru qui avaient mangé. Peu importe, vu qu'ils étaient sacrément résistants.

Aruka le prit dans ses bras pour le féliciter, il lui rendit son étreinte puis observa le combat de Gon. Il fallut peu de temps à son ami pour battre les deux hommes et les mettre à terre. Il s'était même amélioré depuis la veille, ce qui n'était pas étonnant de la part de Gon. Ils ne leur restaient pas beaucoup de temps ensemble. Kirua enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et essaya de garder son sang-froid.

xxx

L'entraînement prit fin quelques jours plus tard quand Gon faillit envoyer Akainu à l'hôpital. Gon et Kirua explosèrent de joie en levant les bras au ciel et en criant _« youpi »_. Ils avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais ils avaient réussi à terminer cet apprentissage là. Ils se tapèrent dans le dos et se sourirent. Refusant de penser à la suite, ils allèrent faire la fête avec Aruka et Kirua se gava de bonbons. Ils s'amusèrent et profitèrent.

Et puis le soir arriva. Kirua et Gon redevinrent plus graves.

\- Demain je vais prendre un dirigeable pour me rendre chez Kaito, annonça Gon. Vous pouvez m'accompagner, si vous voulez.

Kirua baissa les yeux et Gon se sentit triste en devinant sa réponse :

\- On ferait mieux de se séparer maintenant.

Kirua se disait que c'était comme un coup de fouet, mieux valait que ça passe vite, plutôt que de faire trainer et de se demander quand arrivera le coup. Gon prit sur lui-même et sourit :

\- Très bien dans ce cas demain matin on se quittera à nouveau.

Kirua hocha la tête. Gon s'approcha de lui vraiment proche, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre :

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux Kirua ?

 _Non, non, non._

\- Oui.

\- D'accord.

Kirua serra les poings. Gon qui était si têtu d'habitude, pourquoi n'insistait-il pas plus ? La main de Gon atterrit sur son poing fermé :

\- Si tu as pris ta décision, ne te met pas en colère.

Kirua regarda leurs mains et quelque chose s'emmêla en lui. Il voulait protéger Aruka, c'était sa mission, son devoir. Prendre soin de sa petite sœur. Ça lui plaisait. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il doutait ainsi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'avec Gon tout changeait comme ça ?

\- Tu n'étais pas en danger, murmura Kirua.

\- Non, mais tu es venu.

\- Je… Je voulais te protéger.

Gon eut un sourire très doux qui fit flancher Kirua.

\- Je sais.

Kirua craqua et posa son front sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- J'aimerais rester avec toi Gon si c'était possible, mais c'est hors de question que je mette en danger Aruka, tu comprends ?

\- Je comprends.

Les bras de Gon se refermèrent sur Kirua :

\- On sera peut-être pas ensemble, mais on continuera de se contacter et on finira par se revoir.

\- Oui, murmura Kirua.

\- Alors tout va bien aller.

\- Oui.

Ils se séparèrent et se fixèrent un moment. Les yeux de Kirua papillonnèrent malgré eux, entre les yeux de Gon et sa bouche, mais il se reprit aussitôt. Gon lui souriait avec détermination et Kirua se sentit un peu mieux, un peu rassuré. Ils seraient toujours meilleurs amis, même séparés par des kilomètres. Tout irait bien.

Dans l'aéroport pour dirigeable, ils se dirent au revoir et se souhaitèrent bonne chance pour la suite. Gon partait au nord, Kirua et Aruka au sud. La petite sœur fit un immense câlin à Gon, et Kirua fixa Gon l'air de lui dire _« fais attention à ce que tu fais »._ Gon jura qu'il ne draguait pas et Kirua éclata franchement de rire. Tellement marrant à embêter. Cela lui brisa le cœur en même temps, parce qu'il ne pourrait plus. Ils se séparèrent ainsi. Gon resta juste une image réminiscente dans la pupille de Kirua, et ils prirent un dirigeable avec Aruka.

Aussitôt séparé de son ami, les propos de Léolio lui revinrent en tête et Kirua l'appela pour l'interroger sur ses motivations. Quand il l'eut au téléphone, Léolio parût étonné :

\- Je ne peux rien te dire, fit Léolio, mais tu devrais interroger les personnes qui sont proches de toi.

\- Comment ça les personnes qui sont proches de moi ?

\- Et bien, il y a bien quelqu'un avec toi en ce moment même non ?

Kirua cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors que Léolio raccrochait et se tourna vers Aruka qui le regardait en souriant, l'air totalement innocente. Il la revit en train de tenter de le convaincre d'aller sauver Gon, d'employer les mots qui le toucheraient forcément, et soudain la dernière pièce du puzzle se mit en place. L'élément manquant.

\- Aruka ?

\- Oui grand frère ?

\- Tu m'expliques ?

Elle tira la langue d'un air amusé :

\- Ah, tu m'as percé à jour.

Kirua fronça les sourcils. Sa petite sœur était la plupart du temps ingénue, mais voilà qu'elle montrait aussi un autre côté d'elle. Un côté très Zoldik.

\- En fait, j'ai envoyé un mail à tes autres amis pour leur demander conseil. Je savais que tu voulais revoir Gon, mais tu refusais de l'admettre, alors je me disais qu'eux sauraient comment faire. C'est surtout Léolio qui a eu l'idée parce qu'il se doutait que tu accourais pour sauver Gon s'il avait un problème. Akamaru et Akainu ont été prévenu c'est pour ça qu'ils vous ont laissé discuter et qu'ils t'ont accepté pour l'entraînement. Voilà, c'est tout.

\- C'est tout.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

\- Non, si je le faisais, tu ne serais jamais allé voir Gon, grand frère.

Kirua fronça les sourcils et admit qu'elle avait raison. Peut-être qu'il n'y serait pas allé s'il avait su que Gon n'était pas réellement en danger.

\- Donc tout ça c'est à cause de toi ?

\- Oui, fit-elle, est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

Le frère secoua la tête et tapota gentiment la tête de sa sœur :

\- Non, j'étais content de le revoir.

\- Moi aussi, dit-elle l'air triste, j'étais contente d'être avec lui.

Kirua passa un doigt sous son menton pour qu'elle lève son visage vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu sais grand frère, Gon est aussi un grand frère pour moi je crois. Je pensais qu'on allait rester ensemble tous les trois. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on doit être obligé de se séparer comme ça. Ça me rend triste.

\- C'est parce que… Parce que… Ben tu sais, Gon a le don pour se fourrer dans les ennuis je crois. Je ne pourrai pas te protéger toi et lui en même temps.

\- Pourtant quand tu le penses en danger, tu accoures quand même. Imagine qu'il ait besoin de toi un jour et que tu ne sois pas là ?

Kirua sentit ses poils se dresser sur ses bras. S'il n'était pas là pour Gon au moment où son ami en avait besoin, s'il laissait Gon mourir, il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Jamais.

\- Ce serait quand même plus pratique de rester ensemble, bouda-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas Aruka, je… J'en sais rien.

Elle touchait juste et Kirua resserra ses doigts sur le tissu de son short. Il avait mal à la tête, il avait l'impression de se trouver devant un problème impossible à résoudre. Sa sœur ou Gon.

\- Tu n'as pas forcément besoin de faire un choix grand frère, tu peux nous avoir tous les deux.

\- Et s'il passe par un endroit où tu ne peux pas aller hein ? Comment on fera ?

\- On l'attendra, on contournera ce chemin ou bien tu me porteras.

Kirua avait envie de se laisser faire, de juste dire _« oui d'accord faisons ça »_ , mais trop de scénarios catastrophes semblaient se jouer dans sa tête, comme l'un où on utiliserait sa sœur contre Gon, ou Gon contre sa sœur. Quelque chose dans ce genre. Des scénarios où il devait faire un choix, des scénarios où il voyait Gon mourir parce qu'il décidait de sauver sa sœur. Il secoua la tête plusieurs fois, prêt à dire non à Aruka, quand il entendit le cri de Gon. Il crut avoir une hallucination jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le dirigeable qui venait droit sur eux. Debout à une des fenêtres se tenaient Gon qui leur faisait signe en criant.

\- Kirua !

Kirua écarquilla les yeux :

\- J'ai changé d'avis, continua de crier Gon. Je viens avec vous !

Et Kirua vit son ami sauter du dirigeable pour venir s'accrocher aux cordes du leur. Pendant un instant il imagina Gon en train de tomber dans le vide et s'aplatir comme une crêpe. Mais Gon se rattrapa très bien. Kirua ouvrit la fenêtre et le fit entrer en le prenant dans ses bras et en le serrant trop fort.

\- Tu es complètement fou Gon, s'écria-t-il.

Gon se recula pour lui sourire à pleines dents, fier de lui.

\- Je reste avec vous, dit-il. C'est mon nouvel objectif.

Kirua fronça les sourcils et Gon continua :

\- J'ai eu beau me casser la tête tu sais, tout ce que je voulais c'était simplement être avec toi et c'est tout. Je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser, alors sans que je m'en rende compte, j'ai fait changer de cap le dirigeable pour vous rattraper. Si tu ne veux pas venir avec moi, c'est moi qui vient avec vous.

\- Mais…

\- Non, écoute moi. Sur l'île de la Baleine, on avait décidé que tu me suivrais jusqu'à ce que tu trouves ce que tu avais envie de faire. Eh bien, aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui décide de te suivre. J'irai où tu iras Kirua.

\- Gon…

\- Et si tu veux me faire changer d'avis, alors tu devras me jeter de ton dirigeable !

Kirua secoua la tête. Jamais il ne ferait un truc pareil.

\- Alors c'est décidé, on fait comme ça.

Kirua savait que si Gon avait pris sa décision, s'il voulait le faire changer d'avis, il devrait vraiment le jeter hors du dirigeable. Et de toute façon, il n'en avait pas envie, parce que dans le fond c'est ce qu'il voulait depuis le début, que Gon vienne. Que Gon soit là. Il abandonna le combat, et attira Gon contre lui à nouveau.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là, admit-il.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Gon.

Aruka les regarda et fut totalement satisfaite par la situation, elle alla se mettre plus loin pour les laisser tous les deux tranquilles.

Kirua et Gon restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un temps infini, et quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Gon attrapa le bras de Kirua, se rapprocha de lui et embrassa sa joue. Kirua devint rouge tomate, et Gon lui fit son plus grand sourire. Alors la cervelle de Kirua se débrancha, c'est son corps qui prit les commandes. Irumi disait qu'il n'avait aucun désir, et bien son frère se trompait purement et simplement. Des désirs il en avait des tonnes surtout en ce qui concernait Gon. Et là maintenant, il allait en réaliser un. Il attrapa la nuque de Gon et avant que celui-ci ne puisse réagir, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne comprit ce qu'il avait fait qu'après l'avoir fait et c'était trop tard. Il s'attendait à recevoir un coup de poing bien placé, alors que tout en lui était en train de fondre et de brûler en même temps. C'était marrant, parce qu'il avait été électrocuté assez souvent pour savoir la douleur que ça procurait, et pourtant il avait l'impression qu'un courant électrique passait dans tout son corps et c'était plus agréable que jamais. Tant pis si Gon le frappait, il aurait au moins profité de ces quelques instants.

Gon de son côté était surpris, les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement. La bouche de Kirua appuyée contre la sienne. Il se fit la remarque que les lèvres de Kirua étaient un peu chaudes et mit un million d'années à réagir parce qu'il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas ça, c'était juste qu'il était en train de se demander ce qui arrivait. Il réfléchit tellement que de la fumée sortit de ses oreilles et il se gifla mentalement parce que réfléchir pendant des heures c'était pas son truc. Lui, il réagissait à l'instinct et ce que faisait Kirua… Ben ça lui plaisait carrément. Son cœur battait vachement vite, il se sentait hyper bien et il commençait même à se dire qu'il en avait envie depuis vachement longtemps. Il attrapa Kirua par le col de son tee-shirt pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui, ferma les yeux et répondit enfin au baiser.

Aucun des deux n'avaient jamais embrassé personne, et aucun des deux n'avaient jamais plus envie d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils respirèrent fort pour reprendre leur souffle et Kirua eut un petit sourire en coin et un air de chat :

\- C'était pas ma sœur que tu draguais en fait, plaisanta-t-il.

Gon rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et secoua la tête pour nier qu'il draguait qui que ce soit. Kirua se mit à rire, il adorait vraiment le faire marcher. Gon finit par rire avec lui de bon cœur, et ils se marrèrent ensemble un moment, le visage proche l'un de l'autre.

xxx

Le dirigeable finit par arriver dans le pays où Kirua voulait emmener sa sœur à la base. Gon avait le nez et les mains collés à la fenêtre pour essayer d'en apercevoir le plus possible avant d'atterrir. Quand ils furent posés sur le sol, Aruka s'approcha de son grand frère et celui-ci attrapa sa main et la regarda avec douceur :

\- Tu es prête ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Gon s'avança vers eux, impatient de se dégourdir les jambes à l'extérieur et Kirua prit sa main à lui aussi. Ils échangèrent un regard et sans rien se dire du tout ils se comprirent. Leur discussion silencieuse ressemblait à peu près à ça _« on va bien s'amuser n'est-ce pas ? » « Oui ensemble »._

Kirua serra un instant plus fort les mains de sa sœur et de Gon, il se sentait beaucoup plus léger ainsi, entouré des deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Gon ouvrit les portes du dirigeable et ils sortirent. Tous les trois.

Fin.

L'autatrice : en voyant la fin de l'animé de 2011, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas laisser ça comme ça, donc j'ai eu envie d'écrire cette petite fic (qui est devenue un peu plus grande que prévu) sur le kirugon qui est un couple que j'adore. J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis.


End file.
